Inhumain
by Octopus-Octopus
Summary: Ce que tu es et ce qu'ils sont... Il y a une différence?
1. Gaara

**Titre :** Inhumain

**Disclaimer : **On utilise tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto, et pourtant rien ne nous appartient. Vive Masashi Kishimoto! D

**Note : **Un drabble ? D Je sais pas, un drabble, techniquement, c'est 100 voire 200 mots, mais pas 297, non? V.V Alors j'imagine que c'est une fic _no-name_.. ?

_**Octopus vous présente...**_

* * *

**Inhumain**

Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai connu un ninja qu'on appelait « monstre » et « démon », on le disait psychopathe et assassin.

C'était un ninja qui avait tué bien des gens, de façon atroce, comme on m'a dit.

Mais la mort n'est-elle pas elle-même atroce, peu importe la manière dont elle nous prend ? Peu importe la manière dont on nous tue ? Peu importe tout ce qu'on croit ou tout ce qu'on a cru ?

Et le pauvre, dès qu'il passait dans la rue, on pouvait entendre des chuchotements effrayés, parsemés de « tueur » et de « monstre », comme les pensées confuses d'une personne victime d'un génocide, qui a vu toute sa famille se faire déchirer en lambeaux sous ses yeux.

Il était _inhumain_. Ce n'était pas un Homme. Ce n'était rien et pourtant tout. C'était le Diable tout droit sorti des enfers pour mettre le chaos dans leur vie. C'était un jinchuuriki, rien de plus, rien de moins. Quelque chose qu'ils détestaient tout comme ils en avaient peur.

Mais qui a-t-il de semblable entre un shinobi et lui? Que font-ils qui se ressemble? Quelles paroles disent-ils qui sont les même?

Un ninja tue, lui aussi. Et s'il vit longtemps, il en tue beaucoup, encore et toujours. Il voit le sang couler et les blessures s'enchaîner. Il connaît le parfum de la Mort, l'a vue de près et sait comment la déjouer. Il a vu ses coéquipiers mourir sous ses yeux ainsi que ses ennemis.

Il voyage sur un chemin semé de corps, de sang, de kunais et de shurikens.

Il a les mains, non le corps en entier taché de sang, et pourtant…

Et pourtant, on dit qu'il est _humain_…

Alors que Gaara, lui, est un monstre.

Risible _Humanité_…

* * *

**Alors ? Des chances que cela ait été bien, correct, banal ou franchement pourri ?  
**

_**Octopus vous salue...**  
_


	2. Kurenai

**Titre :** Inhumain

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce bel univers et tous ces merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi. Allons battre Kishimoto pour qu'il me les donne, okay ?

**Note : **J'ai oublié de dire que la dernière phrase de ma première fic _no-name _( soit " Risible _Humanité _" ) n'est pas de moi, mais de Baudelaire dans un de ses poèmes des " Fleurs du mal ". Veuillez me pardonner pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt... T.T Désolé!

Bref, une deuxième fic _no-name _qu'on peut compter comme un triple drabble ( même si je sais pas si cela existe... V.V ) sur Kurenai, sa fille et leur vie sans Azuma. Qu'un petite apperçu qui, peut-être ( j'en ai la certitude, j'sais pas pourquoi... ), vous décevra comparé à ma première fic _no-name._

**_Octopus vous présente..._**

* * *

**Je m'excuserai**

_« Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent, le soleil couchant sous leurs yeux, le ciel au dessus et leur vie devant. Tout était fini et pourtant, ils avaient une vie à commencer et leur amour à partager. _

_La rose qui avait dépéri allait revivre plus forte, plus vigoureuse et plus merveilleuse encore…»_

La petite fille de neuf ans soupira et leva les yeux vers sa mère, en train de nettoyer des légumes dans la cuisine. Après un moment, elle referma finalement son livre intitulé _« Les quatre roses du ninja et de sa princesse »_ et le posa sur la table.

- Dis maman, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, ma chérie? demanda la mère se retournant de moitié pour lui faire face.

- Quand tu as rencontré Papa Azuma, ça devait être comme dans mon livre, hein? Avec pleins de roses et d'amour entre deux personnes déchirées par leur famille!

Les yeux de la mère se plissèrent une moment et elle se força à retenir ses larmes.

_« Asuma…_pensa-t-elle. »

- Dis, maman, comment c'était?

- Ma chérie, elle s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille, la vie d'un ninja ne ressemble en rien aux contes de fées, c'est dur. Et avoir une relation amoureuse quand on fait ce métier c'est encore plus dur. On s'inquiète constamment, on a peur que l'autre meurt et parfois des malheurs arrivent, et c'est très douloureux…

Les yeux de la petite fille se baissèrent et elle serra les poings. Kurenai remarqua son geste et elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle se doutait que ce qu'elle avait dit rappelait amèrement à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas de père et pourquoi.

Elle faudrait qu'elle lui demande pardon un jour, qu'elle s'excuse plus tard, sans aucune raison, parce que c'était la seule et unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi? C'était pourri? Ah, je le savais! V.V Cette fic vous a déçu? Je sais... **

**J'attends vos avis..._Incertains?_**

**Bref, je dis un grand merci à Rouli, Hinatou-chan et à PatmolDH pour vos belles reviews! **

**_Octopus vous salue..._**


End file.
